RSMA
by Kaguya-Hime123
Summary: RSMA ( Royal School of Musical Arts ) Academy is the #1 music school in the world. Over the years, it has been widely known to have produced many great musical geniuses. Although, there is one very huge secret. Not only do the academy's students play instruments, each of their instruments is a weapon. The school's main priority is to rid the world of youmas and Kurai.
1. Welcome to RSMA Academy

_Name: Akane Tsukiyomi ( LadyxPhantomhive :D )  
Age: 17  
Weapon: Bassoon/staff  
Partner: Yuu Kururgi (tall, dark haired, kinda stoic)  
Appearance: Dyed purple/blue/blue-green hair, average height, pretty enough but not gorgeous, wear dark eye make-up and lipstick, generally wear dark clothing that's flattering and easy to move in.  
Personality: Quiet, but is slightly annoyed by the stoic type of silence. When she speaks, it generally is extremely witty or sarcastic or perhaps an innuendo. Dislikes anything mainstream to the point of fear. Enjoys rock music but loves to play melancholy classical stuff. Believes Bach is sadistic._

* * *

_Name: Kohaku Takahashi  
Age: 16  
Weapon: Xylophone mallets/mace  
Partner: Vienna Alamanni  
Appearance: Black, waist length hair, brown eyes, blue top, dark blue jeans, general blue stuff  
Personality: Awesome yet evil (as my motto says, "Might save your life, might steal your car ((Yeah, that's my motto now. Deal with it.)) ), loud, sarcastically mean to people who aren't her friends, slightly less sarcastically mean to people who are her friends (did I mention that she's awesome? cuz she is.)_

* * *

_Name: Vienna Alamanni (yeah, she's Italian. ^^ And also the author, LunaLovegood1997 )  
Age: 16  
Instrument/weapon: piano and guitar/dagger  
Partner: Kohaku Takahashi :)  
Appearance: petite, olive skin, dark brown rib-length hair (kind of curly), medium brown eyes, "cute," wears a little bit of eyeliner, partial to retro dresses/skirts and cute flouncy things, adores pink, gets cold a lot so wears sweaters and cardigans most of the time  
Personality: sweet, talkative, bubbly, annoying to some people, devoted to her friends, makes puns, jokes in serious situations, emotional, loves to compose music (rock and that stuff you get on Solo Piano radio), sees difficult music as a fun challenge, loves Schumann, and Green Day for guitar_

* * *

_Name: Lyaki Detarra_  
_Age: 15 _  
_Instrument/Weapon: Flute/Most aerial weapons (arrows, shuriken, throwing knives)_  
_Partner: none _  
_Appearance: tall, amber skin, slightly curly dark brown hair, intense brown eyes w/ red flecks, dislikes makeup, but naturally long eyelashes, favorite color is red, unbothered by any weather, tends not to be careful and to put self in dangerous situations. Seemingly calm, but completely flies off handle when does get angry (kind of like Black Haru)._

* * *

_Name: Hanabiki Tsuta_ ( Kaguya-Hime123 ^^ )

_Age: 16_

_Instrument/Weapon: Piano/Guns & Violin/Scythe ( The scythe is actually the_  
_main weapon, since the guns also transform and merges with the scythe. ^^ )_

_Partner: Kiyomi Yamiku ^^ _

_Appearance: Midnight black long hair ( Looks violet silver at night )  
usually put up in "odango" pigtails, sapphire/onyx eyes, slightly tall in  
height, generally wears a black cape with a hood to cover self although  
usually wears the academy's uniform most of the time: lavendar cardigan,  
black jacket, purple plaid skirt, black kneesocks matched with black shoes,  
ivory colored skin, and strongly dislikes makeup._

_Personality ( Okay, maybe kind of a split personality kinda thing ) :_  
_Loyal, kind, and trusts her friends, will do anything to prevent them from_  
_harm even if it will cost her life, intelligent, humorous at times, can be_  
_quite dense or airheaded, remains composed and calm only to people she does_  
_not know, takes criticism mostly instead of compliments, says whatever is on her mind, likes all kinds of music ( baroque, classical, romantic, and modern ), inspired a lot of times and composes own music_

_Name: Kiyomi Yamiku_

_Age: 18_

_Instrument/Weapon: Guitar/Gun-Chainsaw ( Both merge together :3 )_

_Appearance: Dark red hair, brown eyes, tall in height, prefers motorcycle/biker style in clothes ( Mello ^^ )_

_Personality: Somewhat nice, a bit socially awkward when talking to strangers, awesome like Prussia ( Looks like you have some competition Kohaku :D )_

_Prologue_

_RSMA ( Royal School of Musical Arts ), known particularly for creating musical geniuses, has maintained a well-kept reputation as the #1 music school in the world. But, the academy holds a dark secret. Over the centuries, it has trained students to fight with weapons. Each instrument has been constructed to be capable of tranforming into a weapon. The school's main priority is to rid the world of youmas. And the main threat, Kurai..._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hanabiki-san, play Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin if you please on the piano. preferably memorized." The instructor called out to the student in the back of the room. She tapped her fountain ink pen on the clipboard with the judging sheet.

"Hai, sensei." Hana walked across the room, pulled out the bench, and sat. She took a deep breath. Then, she started playing. She poured all her feelings and heart into it, not caring if she made a mistake or not. Everything seemed to come to an end when she reached the last note. Hana waited for the instructor to finish her writing. The whole class seemed to be in awe.

Sensei cleared her throat, "Hanabiki Tsuta, I am very impressed with your performance. Particularly, every performance you've ever done in this academy. I am glad and honored to have you as a student. Congratulations, you have superiors in every category." She gave a warm smile. The sound of applause roared. Hana bowed. Although, she was not happy about not receiving any criticism. She went back to her seat without a single word.

"Ms. Vienna, your turn. The Yellow Submarine by the Beatles."

"Okay!" Vienna grabbed her guitar in a hurry and ran to the stool. She sat and positioned her guitar. After a few seconds of recalling the song, she began to strum. The strings on her guitar seemed to dance. It vibrated as she played. The song finally ended when she hit the last chord. The applause was just as loud as the one before.

"Vienna, it is the same to you. Your performance now and in the past have been brilliant. All superiors!"

"Yay!" Vienna smiled as she made her way to her partner, Kohaku who was sitting next to Hana.

"Kohaku-san." The teacher gestured for her to come up. Of course she was also an expert on the xylophone mallets and recieved tons and tons of kudos. Next up was Akane. she played a classical piece with difficult high notes on her bassoon. She hit the perfect pitches. Yuu, her partner, also played on the bassoon marvellously. Lyaki came next in line. Her instrument was the flute. Her piece was "Spring" by Vivaldi of the Four Seasons. Beautiful and graceful as it could be. Finally, it was Yamiku's turn. She wasn't in class though. Her friends knew where she was. _Intense training... _They all thought. They've been doing this for 4 months, taking turns preparing for the arena duel that is tomorrow.

"I've improved in my physical attacks. Not sure about my dagger specials though. It's really hard to be in sync with the weapon when your fighting." Vienna whispered.

"To be in sync with your weapon, is to be at peace with yourself. Weapon specials can not be activated if you are stressed in any way." Akane replied. Her partner nodded his head in agreement.

"Man... All that intense training has been tiring. I've finally activated at least 3 of my scythe specials. My physical attacks are up to speed like usual. This arena duel is going to be pretty interesting this year..." Tsuta sighed.

"Nice! I've only activated about two of my arrow specials, well the third one I almost activated but it kind of failed." Lyaki laughed nervously.

"And there will be an exam during the arena duel to see if your good enough for the next rank. Hope I gain the next rank."

"We'll all pass the exams! Right now, my rank is still veteran. Going to go for the knight rank." Kohaku punched a fist in the air.

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!"

_~Arena~_ ( Kaguya-Hime123: This is practice, not the real thing. The real arena battle will happen in the next chapter. ^^ )

"Vienna, are you ready?"

"Yes." Both opponents tranformed their instruments. Vienna, a dagger. Her partner, Kohaku, a mace. Akane, a staff. Her partner, Yuu, a sword. Each of them put on their pvp bracelets. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Hi guys! ^^ Just to give a short explanation. The pvp bracelets act as your health depending on your ranking. Once your health runs out, the battle is over, therefore you gain points if you win and the opposite if you lose. You won't really die. :D )**

"Magic aura!" A bright blue bubble surrounded them as they charged up for battle. Both teams communicated with each other through thoughts. Once the blue aura disappeared, the battle began. Vienna immediately disappeared into thin air. Her movements were swift yet deadly. One single wrong move, you would get hit. Akane knew what she was doing. She raised her staff to block the sudden impact.

"Awesome Akane-senpai!" Lyaki shouted out. Akane almost lost her focus before Yuu yelled.

"Akane!" She regained her focus blocking another hit. _She moves quickly... Looking for weak spots... _Vienna made an illusive move just to trick Akane. Her assumption was correct when she saw her block with her staff. In one quick move, she hit Akane's arm with her dagger.

_" Akane Tsukiyomi, 2555/2900 health." _The screen displayed. Vienna was hit with a blow from her opponent's staff.

_" Vienna Alamanni, 2300/2700 health."_ _Darn it... Got hit..._

"Vienna, don't lose focus. It'll leave you vulnerable for the opponent to hit." Akane ordered. A loud clang of metal was heard throughout the arena. Kohaku and Yuu were fighting against each other.

"Your not a bad fighter, Kohaku." Yuu's sword moved as fast a lightning, but not fast enough to even hit Kohaku. She swung her mace. The chain wrapped itself around the weapon. _Perfect... _

"Hate to admit it, but your pretty good I suppose." Kohaku emitted a blue glow. Yuu smirked, emitting a green glow.

"Could he be charging up for one of his sword specials? I've never really seen him use it in arena." Lyaki inquired. Hana observed.

"As expected of a commander ranking. He does not use his specials as much as Akane-senpai, but his strategies are usually quite surprisingly accurate against his opponent."

"Mace Special! Seven Prism Chain!" The mace glowed. There were seven chains. Each of them reflecting like mirrors.

"Seven Prism Chain... Able to copy the same move as the opponent before he/she attacks... So, that means... If Yuu tries to attack... It'll just backfire on him!" Hana's eyes narrowed. _Very impressive... It might just work against him... Unless, he has another idea... _She glanced at both of them.

"Sword Special! Avian's Star!" He cut through the air with his weapon to project a green star. Chains on the other side immediately formed the same star. The collision caused huge cloud of smoke to form in the middle of the arena.

"What's he thinking! Isn't he suppose to know that it'll just reflect back at him?!" Yamiku cried out.

"I don't he's trying to hit Kohaku directly... More like..." The three of them widened their eyes in surprise, exclaiming,"An illusion!" The minute they said that, Yuu came flying out of the cloud of smoke glowing green again.

"A second sword special?!" Kohaku blocked with her mace.

"Sword Special! Ghost's Shadow!" Yuu jumped backwards. The shadow she casted disappeared. She couldn't move!

"What the..?" Kohaku struggled to move her arms.

"Don't try to make a single move. If you try to attack, your shadow will counterattack you."

"Ghost's Shadow. Only a high level swordsman is able to do that. Capturing the attacker's shadow to use it against them..." Hana murmured. _What will Kohaku do now? _

_Zap!_ A hand skillfully found the pinpoints needed to free Kohaku.

"You can move now Kohaku." Vienna smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Kohaku gave an evil grin. "Now it's time to get my vengeance." She charged. Vienna grinned. _Now that she's got it... I have to handle my opponent... _She faced Akane.

"Dagger Special! Phoenix Slash!" She emitted a pink glow. As soon as she cut through the air, a pheonix appeared. It charged at Akane, who was just standing there with a staff and eyes closed. She suddenly smirked.

"Don't think so." Akane opened her eyes. The phoenix paused in midair. Her eyes became as red as flames. A few whispered words, the phoenix exploded into ashes.**  
**

"Mage Special! Orion's Light!" She glowed the color red. A constellation of Orion shone brightly. The constellation itself became a real figure. Vienna dodged as fast as she could, teleporting to catch up with the speed.

"Mage Special is only said by students who have staff weapons right?" Lyaki questioned.

"Yep. Staff weapons are particularly special in that way. Although, all weapons in this academy are." Yamiku explained.

_"Arena match over. Team Tsukiyomi wins." _

"Aww... The match is over..." The blue bubble surrounding them disappeared, including the pvp bracelets.

"Good match guys!" The two teams high-fived each other.

"I'm so excited for the Tournament tomorrow!" Vienna cheered.

"Agreed." Hana smiled. Everyone put their hands together in the middle.

"We're going to win this!"

**Kaguya-Hime123: ^^ This chapter and prologue was fun to write. Even though it was short. I: Well... Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of this awesome story! :D Review review review! x3 Ja ne~! :3**


	2. Crystal Cup Tournament

**Kaguya-Hime123: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Tournament time! :D Oh! Oh! And two new characters have arrived! Hehe! ^^ **

_Name: Tsukiko Kishimoto  
Age: 16 almost 17  
Instrument/Weapon: Electric bass/Steel Fans  
Partner(s): Hanabiki & Kiyomi ( Exception! ^^ :3 )  
Appearance: Black hair with multicolor highlights, green eyes, tan skin tone, not considered as goth as Akane but uses neon colors and accessorizes with black, tall, likes wearing skirts that come to the knees but aren't puffy  
Personality: tries to be funny but isn't, is crafty in battle, terrible stage fright, doesn't talk gossip but loves to hear it, cares very much what other people think of her, dependable on others_

_Name: Luna Sakuraba ( Exchange student from Spain. Speaks Japanese fluently )_

_Age: 17_

_Instrument/Weapon: Harp/Twin swords_

_Partner: Lyaki Detarra ( Yay..! ^^ )_

_Appearance: Red, gold & brown shoulder length layered hair, average height, normally prefers to wear a short-sleeve green shirt, brown jacket, jeans, and brown boots_

_Personality: Hyper & bubbly around friends, respects her peers and people she does not know, doesn't like being put in the spot-light, very fierce and determined in battle, highly intelligent_

**( Fun Fact! Kaguya-Hime123: You know how each weapon has a special right? ^^ As long as you know the special attack very very well, You may activate it without saying the first part. :3 )**

Chapter 2

"Alright! Everyone! Grab your entrance cards and move to your sections!" Teachers hollered through microphones. Students rushed to swipe their cards.

"See you guys soon!" Vienna and Kohaku waved, following Akane and her partner close behind.

"Guess I should be going to my section." Lyaki made her way to her section.

"Lets go Kiyomi, the tournament's about to start." The pair headed on over to the Special weapon section. After every student has been divided into the three sections, the screen flashed.

_"Welcome to RSMA's 850th Arena Tournament ladies and gentlemen! Like any tournament we've ever held, teams will be chosen to compete for the Crystal Cup. The winning team members will also have their names engraved in the Hall of Valor. However, this year, our Headmaster has decided to make changes. Instead of team pairs, the team will consist of a group of 8. 2 pairs from the Single, 1 pair from the Dual, and 1 pair from the Special. And the team who gets the Crystal Cup will receive an urgent task from Headmaster himself to complete.__ Let the drawing begin!" _The screens above each section began to blink.

_"The first team of 8 is... " _The three screens stopped shuffling, 4 pictures were displayed. _"Team Kazuka, Team Ryo, Team Honey, and Team Mari." _A round of applause.

_"The opposing team will be... Team Tsukiyomi, Team Alamanni, Team Lyaki, and Team Hanabiki." _The audience immediately gasped. A few people started whispering.

"They sure got unlucky... Going up against last year's champions..." A pair from the Dual section murmured. Lyaki took notice of this and glared daggers at them. They hushed up. This continued for a while until all the teams were paired up for different battles.

"Last year's champions, huh..?" Hana sighed. "Guess I'll have to use my special combo weapon..." Kiyomi glanced at her.

"Guess so..." The screen flashed again.

_After several matches later..._

_"It is time for the final round of the tournament! Rankers! Ready your weapons!" _ Everyone transformed their weapons.

"Scythe/Gun Merge!" Hana swung her scythe around. "Halo's Scythe!" The scythe grew a pair of small wings. A small golden halo appeared just above the scythe handle. The blade appeared as if it were made of a clear crystal jewel.

"Gun/Chainsaw Merge!" Kiyomi threw her chainsaw in the air and caught it. "Diamond Chainsaw!" The saw was sharper paired with a diamond chain. The weapon itself reflected a golden color. Mari snickered.

"Not bad. Now it's our turn. Shuriken/Machete Merge! Spade Shuriken!" The shuriken's blade reflected a navy blue color.

"Knife/Spear Merge! Scarlet Spear!" Satsu transformed his weapon. It shimmered a bright orange. The headmaster watched the two teams transform their weapons. He turned to his advisor and whispered in her ear. The woman stepped out of the small tent with a microphone.

_"Everyone! I have an announcement! Headmaster has assigned "Dual" Team Lyaki a partner! The student who will be her partner from now on is... Luna Sakuraba!" _Lyaki's eyes widened.

"Congrats!" A girl appeared out of nowhere onto the battlefield. Her harp transformed into twin swords at her command. She smiled weakly.

_"Everyone! Headmaster has come to another decision. Another student is assigned to a team." _The crowd gasped. Murmurs were heard.

_"Although, the rule specifically says only two students are paired per team, but Headmaster has agreed to make an exception. Put your hands together for the lucky student... Tsukiko Kishimoto!"_ The applause roared through the stadium. A girl walked up the steps with her electric guitar. She transformed the instrument into steel fans.

"This is an outrage!" Satsu exclaimed through clenched teeth. Mari placed her hand over his mouth.

"Hush... Even if they have extra members, we'll still beat them to a pulp." She smirked.

_"Now that everyone is ready! Put on your pvp bracelets."_ A small pedestal rotated around the battlefield. Each student took a bracelet and clicked it on. A blue bubble aura enclosed both teams. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Minna-san! Just to tell you... The blue aura appears then becomes invisible. It also protects everyone outside of the bubble. So, if you accidentally miss a hit and the attack hits the aura, it dissipates in an instant. ^^ )**

_"Let the arena match... Begin!" _Fireworks exploded into the sky.

"Let's get this party started!" Kohaku charged at Ryo with her mace. "Illusion Strike!" Her blue light illuminated. She created doppelgangers of herself. Chains and spikes flew in every direction. Ryo tried to block and dodge with his nunchucks.

"Nice meeting ya!" Kohaku appeared behind Ryo and struck him with her mace. His head hit against the blue aura, hard.

_"Ryo Mishi, 4000/5400." _

"Yeah!" Meanwhile, her partner, Vienna was trying to dodge Sora's attacks. _Ryo's partner uses a machete... Both strong and quick..._ Vienna was beginning to feel faint. _Wasn't there a trick to this?_ She thought for a moment.

"Ah! I got it! Flame Butterfly!" Vienna's speed increased significantly. A second she would attack the front, and the next she would attack from the side. The blow knocked the machete out of Sora's hand. Vienna slashed through the air twice, delivering the final blow. Sora fell over clutching her chest. Vienna smiled.

_"Sora Kurakano, 3600/4700" _

"_Damn..._" Sora cursed silently. _Boom!_

"Mushroom cloud explosion!" Hanabiki cried out. _Sigh..._ The smoke finally cleared. Akane surrounded herself with a force field.

"Devil Eaters!" Kazuka summoned shadow-like creatures. They grew bigger in size each time the creatures bit. She waved her wand several times.

"No use putting up a force field Ms. Akane-san. Those little guys will eat up every ounce your energy." Kazuka swung her scepter around in satisfaction. Akane broke out in sweat.

"Celestial Beam!" A light beam penetrated through each of the little devil eaters, eating up the explosions.

"Did you realize that move had a loophole?" Akane chuckled darkly. "It's just like a chess game. One wrong move, check & mate. Blizzard Hurricane!" Cold winds launched her across the battlefield. Ice shards cut into her skin. Kazuka bit her lip, cursing under her breath.

_"Kazuka Mitani, 4100/5200"_

"Nice one Akane." Yuu smirked. He nonchalantly blocked his opponent's strikes without a moment's hesitation.

"I wonder if they really are the champions... With moves like these, I wonder how they made it this far. Perhaps, bribery?"

"Haha, I really enjoy your sense of humor. But playtime's over. Lightning Eradication!" Electricity gathered around the battlefield. A red target appeared under Yuu. Mei shot up high in the air with her rifle. The bullet traveled down to its target as fast as lightning.

"Dragon Fury!" Yuu's sword became large and translucent. He cut through the bullet with ease as if cutting through butter. A flame circle surrounded Mei.

"Burn." She screamed in pain as flames engulfed her. The flames slowly took shape. A dragon, made of fire, held Mei in a death grip.

_"Mei Kuroki, 3750/5800" _Mei fought to catch her breath.

"Oh my... I'm going up against a little girl. Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya since your cute." Honey's partner, Bruce, grinned while holding his machine gun. A dark aura shimmered around Lyaki._ Heh...__  
_

"Who'd you say was a little girl, you mangy _bastard_?! When I'm done with you, you'll be crying to your mommy." A creepy smile was plastered on Lyaki's face. **( Kaguya-Hime123: *sweatdrops* Uh... ^^; ) **Bruce's eyes widened.

"_Bastard,_ eh? Didn't know such a adorable girl like you could use such dirty language. I was thinking of going easy you... But after you've said that... I'm having second thoughts. I'll make ya beg for mercy. Better yet, I'll send ya to _hell_..!"

"Try me... Weakling..." Lyaki taunted.

"Why... you!? Rapid Fire!" Bruce aimed straight at Lyaki. She dodged in an instant. She danced about as the bullets bounced off the ground.

"Crimson Arrow!" The red arrow hit Bruce's arm directly. Lyaki shot one after another. He coughed up blood.

_"Damn _you..." Lyaki smiled innocently.

_"Bruce Thompson, 4800/6120"_

"I'm guessing your the rumored exchange student from Spain. Nice to meet you Luna-san." Honey spoke.

"Nice to meet you too." Luna bowed in respect. Her sword instinctively blocked the impact of Honey's katana.

"Leafe Strike!" Green vines wrapped around Luna's feet. She blocked the slash just barely.

"Twin Thunder..." Luna broke free of her bondages. Both her swords were electrified.

"Crash!" Honey was electocuted instantaneously.

_"Honey Yamato, 3560/5038"_

"Ugh... These two aren't easy to beat..." Hana muttered.

"Yeah, we'll beat them in one hit." Kiyomi replied sarcastically.

"How about one of us fight Satsu? Then the other two of us take Mari." Tsukiko suggested. Kiyomi shook her head.

"Don't take their moves too lightly. Their powers are at the same level. Both alone can take down one of us without a doubt."

"What other choice do we have? If they work together, they'll be twice as difficult to beat."

"We'll go with your idea, Tsu-chan." Hana responded. "Separating the two is the only way to win this."

"Alright. Let's do this!"

"I'll get Satsu. You two get Mari." Tsukiko spread her fans.

"Kay. Kiyomi, let's go." Team Hanabiki separated, running in different directions.

"My, my. Change of tactics?" Satsu fiddled with his spear tip.

"Yep. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, not at all." Tsukiko charged with her fans. _Clang! _Steel met steel.

"Give up already, won't you? It's already been determined that our team will win..." Satsu hissed.

"Who said?" Tsukiko bounced back.

"Get ready to taste the wrath of Team Mari..."

"More than happy to comply."

"Oni Spear!" He threw his spear with all his might. The spear glowed brighter and brighter. An oni formed, charging towards Tsukiko.

"Tornado Slash!" She cut through the air with her fans. The hit sent the oni reeling back along with the spear. Satsu nearly avoided it though unfortunately, the spear cut his leg, leaving a gash. He collapsed. Satsu glared daggers at Tsukiko.

"Guess I underestimated you..."

"Ya think?"

_"Satsu Kano, 6700/7500" _The audience gasped.

_"Seems as if the legendary Satsu has taken a hit from competitor Tsukiko! This seems to be an interesting match!"_ Headmaster stroked his beard.

"Angel Wing!" The wings on the Hana's scythe expanded. She hopped on, avoiding Mari's attacks.

"Shining Wrath!" Kiyomi cut a diamond and sent it flying towards Mari. It wrapped around her whole entire body before she could do anything.

"Ugh..." Mari struggled.

"Nuh uh uh... The blades will come out to play if you struggle." Kiyomi called out to Hana. "Hana-chan, attack now!"

"Seraph's Sword!" Hana's scythe glowed. A seraph appeared in front of her.

"Charge!" The seraph obeyed her master's command.

"Strike!" Hana and the Seraph simultaneously sliced through the air. The hit caused a humongous explosion.

_"Mari Francois, 4500/8000"_

"Nice Hana-chan!" Tsukiko and Kiyomi both high-fived Hana.

"Huh... Fools... Don't underestimate me... Ninja Star!" The shuriken shrunk to half its size, doubling from 1 to 2 to 6. She at first charged at Hana who dodged. _Whoosh!_ Mari's leg swung under tripping her over.

"Ow..." Hana rubbed her head. 5 shurikens were heading straight towards her. _Crap... How did she manage to throw the shurikens that fast? It normally would take 3 seconds just to prepare... She really is on a different level... _She jumped several times.

"Kiyomi! Look out!" _Cling! Clang!_ She tried to deflect as many as she could. Her energy was slowly draining. Mari dashed from behind. She struck a hit behind Kiyomi's back. _Oof!_

"Kiyomi!" Hana watched as their health went down a tremendous amount as seconds passed. The screen flashed several times. _They must have been going easy on us! Guess playtime really is over... _She glanced over at Tsukiko.

"Man..." Tsukiko breathed hard, holding onto her injured arm. _I'm getting tossed around by this guy... A second ago, I thought our team was winning..._

"Having fun?" Satsu grinned mischieviously. "Cause if you are, I'll make sure you'll have the best time of your life getting your butt kicked!" Tsukiko glared, trying to concentrate and block his hits.

"Take this! Eagle Claw!" Knives spun out at the ends of Ryo's nunchucks. You could barely tell if he was even hitting through the blur of strikes.

"You... can't... surpass me you idiot... I'm a million... times... awesomer... than you ever will BE..! Iron... Spike!" Kohaku shouted, using all her strength to push Ryo back. She hit him with her mace several times into the ground mercilessly.

_"Ryo Mishi, 0/5400. Lose!"_ _Huh..._

"Don't think you can surpass awesomest person on earth, baka!" She scolded, placing her foot on his now-dented head.

"Vienna... Are you just going to avoid my attacks? You're probably feeling tired, am I right?" Vienna bit her lip, increasing her speed. Sora caught up with her running.

"Spider Bite!" She formed a spider web. A black widow rested on the web. The minute its eyes opened, it pounced at Vienna.

"Is that all you got? Venom Sting!" Vienna summoned a cobra. It swallowed the spider in one gulp. Its jaws were wide open, baring its fangs. The cobra attached itself onto Sora's skin, sinking its teeth into her flesh.

"Yay! I win!" Vienna struck her pose.

_"Sora Kurakano, 0/4700. Lose!"_

_One team down... Three more to go..._ Akane thought. Yuu grinned. _Let's do this, Akane. _She nodded.

"Now its our turn! Lunar Solstice!" A crescent carved into Akane's hand. A bright flash blinded Kazuka, sending her reeling back.

"Belphegor's Poison!" The special backfired. A green fog encased Kazuka in a sphere. She was coughing uncontrollably.

_"Kazuka Mitani, 0/5200"_

"That was easier than I predicted." Akane remarked.

"Atomic Laser!" Yuu shook his head in disappointment.

"Queen's Judgement!" _One hit knockout..._ Mei's head spun in circles.

_"Mei Kuroki, 0/5800. Lose!"_

"Mega Destroyer! Time to die!"

"Not if I can help it! Guardian Echo!" The collision caused another gigantic explosion. The smoke cleared. Lyaki was still standing while Bruce was out cold.

_"Bruce Thompson, 0/6120. Lose!"_

"Serpent's Fang!" Honey winced in pain. Luna sheathed her swords.

_"Honey Yamato, 0/5038. Lose!" _

"Thunder Strike!" Satsu was forced to hit the ground with his "beautiful" face. The continuous strikes ended after he became unconcious.

"Hmph! And you call yourself a champion?" Tsukiko stuck her tongue out.

_"Satsu Kano, 0/7500" _

_"Amazing! Competitor Tsukiko has taken out the legendary Satsu!" _She smiled at the praise.

"Crystal Saw!" Mari held in her scream. Her arm bled nonstop.

"Angel Pistols!" Hana's scythe transformed into two guns.

"Death Bullet!" She delivered the final blow. Mari fell over.

_"Mari Francois, 0/8000. Lose!" _The screen flashed.

_"Tournament match over! Victory goes to Team Tsukiyomi, Team Alamanni, Team Lyaki, and Team Hanabiki!"_

"Ugh!" Kazuka yelled. Bruce slammed his fist into the ground.

"_Damn_ it..." Satsu gritted his teeth. Mari held up her hand to silence him. He muttered to himself angrily.

"We... won..? WE WON!"

_"Congratulations on winning the Crystal Cup. Your names will now be engraved in the Hall of Valor. Headmaster will see you the day after today to give you the task. The Champion this year is Team..." _A holographic keyboard appeared on the battlefield. A team name was already agreed ahead of time so they typed it in.

_"The Champion this year is Team Electra!" _Hats were thrown in the air. The crowd applauded loudly.

"Team Electra... Has officially won the tournament!"

_This is where the real journey... begins..._

**Kaguya-Hime123: Like it? Hmm? ^^ If you did, review to find out what happens next! x3 :3 Until then! Ja! **


	3. A New Enemy

**Kaguya-Hime123: *noms on cookie* My cookie..! Fufu... :3 x3 Carry on!**

_~RSMA Girl's_ _Dormitory~_

"Ahh! Waking up early in the morning feels so refreshing!" Hana stretched her legs and arms. Kohaku grumbled in her sleep. Luna glanced up from her book.

"I certainly agree, Hana-chan." Vienna rubbed her eyes, woken up from her sweet dream.

"Why are we waking up so early..?" She yawned while wrapping a warm blanket around her fragile body. _Slam! _The door opened. _  
_

"What the..!" The loud noise startled everyone. All of them jumped at least 1-2 inches off their mattress. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Wow... Must have been really loud... x_x )**

"A-Akane-senpai... You didn't have to slam open the door like that..." Kiyomi spoke nervously.

"Oh! Akane-senpai! I didn't know you were awake. What were you doing out so early?" Vienna inquired. Akane sighed.

"I was going to go out for a run. Until Tsukiko started begging me to bring her food. Good thing our cafeteria serves breakfast early in the morning. I also brought some breakfast for all of us." Akane shot a death glare towards Tsukiko who tried not to look guilty.

"Did you bring butter?" Kohaku asked.

"Of course. By the way, Yuu strangely asked for 5 packs of butter for his biscuit."

"Yuu... I am so going to kill him later for stealing my butter..." Akane handed her the rest of the butter. A plate of food was placed on everyone's bed.

"Itadakimasu!" As soon as breakfast was finished, they started talking about yesterday's tournament. Lyaki grabbed a cup from the beverage machine. She pressed the orange soda button, placed her cup on the metal tray, and waited. **( Kaguya-Hime123: O: Lucky! I: )**

"Hey, anyone know what time it is? We're meeting Headmaster today at 9:30 A.M."

"7:00. Why?"

"Gah! I haven't even showered!" Tsukiko hopped off her mattress, opened the drawer at the side of her bed, and snatched her clothes. She dashed into the bathroom.

"Eh..? Shower? Ah! I haven't showered either!" Hana pounded on the bathroom door. "Hurry up in there! I need to shower too!"

"Oi... I don't think we should cause such a ruckus... There are still people out of this room who are sleeping..." Luna whispered just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"I wonder what the task is... Hopefully it isn't something complicated..." Kohaku rolled off her bed with a thump.

"Um... All the tasks he usually gives students are complicated..." Vienna slipped into her wool sweater, trying to keep warm.

"Exactly."

"..."

"Guys, I think we should get changing. It's already 7:45." The voice came from behind the bathroom door. The hairdryer started running when Tsukiko snapped her fingers.

"Wow... We've talked for that long?" Lyaki sipped her orange soda.

"Yeah... Time flies, you know?" _Creak! _Hana rushed into the bathroom. Tsukiko made her way over to her side of the room. She lifted up the top of her desk revealing a vanity.

"Hey, anyone know how to work this automated closet?" Kiyomi jammed several buttons, finally giving up after many tries.

"Here, I got it." Luna's fingers tapped a few buttons. The glass door slid open.

"Oh, I knew that. Thanks anyway!" Kiyomi began sifting through her clothing rack. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Yeah... The dormitories are complex... And 10 girls are placed in one room. You can guess the room is quite large. :3 ) **Akane's cellphone vibrated. She picked up.

"Yuu..? Yes... What..? The time's been changed? 8:45! Oh, alright. Bye." _Click!_

"Guys, schedule's been changed. We're suppose to be in Headmaster's office at 8:45. And Yuu said he had some errands to do so he's not coming."

"8:45! Ko-chan! Don't fall asleep again! We have to get changed!" _Thump! Boom! Crash! _There was a harsh knock on the door.

"What's going on in there?! People are trying to sleep!" The person sounded angry.

"Sorry..! We'll try to keep it down..!"

_~Headmaster's Office~_

"Whoa..."

"Haven't been here in a while..."

"These curtains are so soft..!" Vienna, Luna, Lyaki and Kohaku felt the red velvet curtain meticulously embroidered with gold thread.

"Hey! Careful with it!" Akane gave an exasperated sigh. Hana stood, patiently waiting. Tsukiko messed around with her cell.

"Good morning, young pupils! Here, sit down!" A bearded man, made 7 cushioned chairs appear out of thin air. He motioned for the girls to sit down.

"You are the winning Team Electra if I recall, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Akane responded politely. Back in the dormitory, they had all agreed that Akane-senpai should do more of the talking. None of them wanted to witness Headmaster's wrath.

"Let's get down to business. We are in a bit of a crisis, you could say... This task will take a large period of time to carry out. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright. Youmas, or more specifically, Pierrels, have increased at a extremely fast rate. Normally, only 40 to 60 would awaken. Now, its up to 10,000 to 500,000. I'm afraid this is caused by the reawakening of Kurai..."

"Kurai has awakened?!"

"No, she is deep in slumber. But it is beginning. Kurai has summoned minions and henchmen to do her bidding. She needs energy to recuperate. Therefore, they are collecting large amounts of human energy. " A tea set floated onto Headmaster's desk. He lifted the lid off of the teapot.

"Your task is to investigate and prevent Kurai from awakening. This morning, I called Yuu into my office. He is where your next destination is. You all will have a place to stay while you are outside of this school. Money isn't a problem, I will give you each a star card." He handed out the sparkling cards.

"Your destination is London, England." Bright swirls of light surrounded the girls.

"Wait! What about our belongings?"

"That has already been taken care of! Good luck and farewell!" In a flash, they were gone.

_The next day in London, England..._

"Oh my gosh! We're staying in a castle..?!" Vienna gazed at the magnificent structure in excitement.

"Welcome, your highnesses." Yuu stood before them by the front entrance, casually bowing.

"Yuu, I never would of thought you would be booking us a castle to stay in." Akane shook her head in surprise.

"Oooh! A pink room! So adorable! I call this one!" Vienna called out from upstairs. It had lolita pink walls and white trim. The bed was a fluffy vanilla cupcake with pink icing on top. The comforter and pillow displayed cute little cupcakes. Stuffed animals were sitting on the pillow. On the side of the bed, her books were all stored in the side-drawers. The pink silk canopy cascaded over the bed. Pink sprinkles adorned it. There was also a huge, touch-screen music stereo system placed on the right wall. Her bookshelf was filled with books. She had a sparkly mini light pink and black, striped portable laptop sitting on the desk of the white vanity. Right beside the vanity was a electronic touch-screen closet. Everything was color-coordinated. Inside the closet was a built-in international sweets and cake shop and restaurant combined into a medium-sized room. The shop/restaurant was also connected to Lyaki's and Luna's rooms. **( Kaguya-Hime123: ^^ And... It's free! :D)**

"How did you get up there?!" Hana shouted from downstairs. The petite girl shrugged.

"I wanted to take a look around the castle." Another voice called out. Lyaki came out of the room next to Vienna's.

"Dibs on this one!" The room had light blue walls with light brown trim. The floor was padded with a soft and comfy light brown carpet. She had two bookshelves packed with books. A dark blue beanbag was placed in the corner of the room. The bed's comforter and shams were blue and bronze. The closet was password-monitored. Her clothes were neatly folded on the shelves. A castle-like door inside the closet led to the castle was also an _unbreakable_ sliding glass door that led to a mini porch. The view from there was breathtaking.

"I want this room!" Luna picked a room next to Vienna's and Lyaki's rooms. Her room had white walls with bright blue and green polka dots. She had a bookshelf full of books. She also had a similar glass door that led to a mini porch. Above the glass door, hung bright yellow curtains. She had a big bed with pink and yellow, striped comforter. Her dresser and vanity were shined to a glossy brown. Although her vanity looked normal, the mirror was actually a hidden secret touch-screen computer. There was also a sky blue bean bag placed in the corner. There was a tiny red button that revealed a secret passageway that also led to the castle library from behind one of her walls. **( Kaguya-Hime123: The castle isn't like an ordinary castle. As you can tell, it has modern rooms that adjust according to your tastes. ^^ This castle is really advanced in technology. Each room has a remote control so you can add and change the room with any furniture you like. The castle has 20 different bedrooms. 10 upstairs with a castle library. And 10 downstairs. Oh, and there are tons of books in the castle library to read! :D Oh yeah... And what's up with beanbags in corners! I: )**

"Wow, not only are we staying in a castle, it has technology!" Tsukiko exclaimed in surprise. Kohaku explored every room downstairs. Her eyes widened when she came upon her dream room.

"Mine! Call this one!" It was a black room, splatter painted with every neon color on the neon rainbow. All of her furniture and bed were blue. She had a large plasma screen TV and touch-screen computer. A collage of anime posters were plastered on the walls. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Feel free to select any posters you would like placed in your bedroom! ^^ ) **Her closet seemed very small but very huge on the inside. A mysterious door was hidden behind one of her many racks of blue clothing.**  
**

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm moving into this room!" Hana squealed. She had chosen a half pink and half purple room. On the pink side, it had white angel wing stencils, cloud-like borders, and white trim with carvings of little hearts that had halos and wings. On the purple side, it had black angel wing stencils, thorn-like borders, and black trim with carvings of mini hearts that had horns and bat wings. The ceiling above also was split between to different skies. The half on the pink side was sky blue with fluffy clouds and a sun. The half on the opposite side was a dark night sky, filled with sparkling stars and a full moon. It had a 3-D touchscreen floor. **( Changes to grass, a field of flowers, etc. )** There is a large, white antique bookcase filled with books,manga, and different types of music CDs **( Kaguya-Hime123: Instrumental mostly. Influences Hana's music and helps her understand the music better. There is also a special switch like those old castle movies where you pull a book and it opens a door to some secret hideout. )** She had her two instruments and all of her music books and sheet music stored in the hideout. Not only was it a hideout, it was a soundproof practice studio. It had the correct room temperature to keep her instruments' in tune. Her bed can also switch from one theme to the other. The comforter, blanket, pillows, etc changed according to the theme. There is also a switch under the bed that reveals a secret staircase to her training area. The training area had a split area where her small flower garden is.** ( Kaguya-Hime123: Roses, lilies, irises... So pretty! :D x3 )** The velvet drapes hung on the sides of the glass door. The drapes were violet with gold was a glass door that leads to a mini porch in her room that had a small, purple and round handcrafted table with a handcrafted matching chair. There was a white computer desk with a lavender and white laptop. There was a button on one of the sides of her bed that transforms it into a comfy couch. **( The floor beneath the bed rotates when that happens. ) **And a button that enabled it to grow wings and fly. A plasma screen TV was also hidden behind the wall on the purple side. She had her stored clothing in a voice and touch-screen-monitored closet near the hidden TV. There was also a similar built-in international sweet and cake shop/restaurant. It connected to Kohaku's, Tsukiko's, and Kiyomi's rooms, including Akane's and Yuu's secret café. The room was small on the outside but spacious on the inside.

"Ooh..." Kiyomi stood in awe before her dream room. A simple room with light blue walls and white trim. A super-soft bed with a collage of characters from Naruto/N-Shippuden on both the pillow and comforter. **( Kaguya-Hime123: I do not own Naruto/N-Shippuden. The rights go to their rightful owners and creators. ^^ ) **A large plasma screen TV was hanging from her aqua-colored ceiling. She also had a similar brand touch-screen computer like Kohaku's sitting on her vanity desk. Her walk-in closet contained racks and racks of clothing. A rotating glass door was built within her closet. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Leads to shop/café. )**

"This room is pretty. I like this one." Tsukiko smiled. Her room had black walls and neon colors everywhere. The black comforter and pillow glowed blue in the dark. She had a gigantic plasma screen TV and a Kpop karaoke box. There was a small-on-the-outside-but-spacious-on-the-inside-sh elf beside the TV that stored every single K-drama ever created. Her closet was screen-monitored. An automatic glass door led to the shop/restaurant.**  
**

"I. love. this..." The room had dark purple walls and black trim. Black carpet covered the floor. She had a gothic-victorian themed queen-sized bed with a black comforter and feathered pillow. The walls had scented candles and band posters plastered. Skulls sat around the room. One part of the room's wall had a touch-screen full of bassoon jokes. It could be taken down, which then turns into a notebook and can be written in. She also had a plasma screen TV and Kpop karaoke box. Her shelf also contained every K-drama ever made. Her walk-in closet had a voice-monitor which dressed her in the clothes that she wanted. There was a small door that led to a medium-sized, low-lighted café. The café had workers that served items from the menu. **( Such as Frappuccino, Mocha, etc. Ah... Freeness... x3 And... Imagine how Yuu's room was like... Cause I can't really describe a teenage boy's room very well... x_x ) **It connected to Yuu's room. Yuu's cellphone suddenly rang. _Ring!_ _Ring! _It was the headmaster.

_"Oh my! I forgot about upgrading your weapons! At the beginning of the tournament, you all turned in your sheets with your writton desired type of upgraded weapon. Singles and Duals getting to choose between merge or no merge. Tsukiko, you are required to have a merge since you're in a Special Section team. Now that I think about it, how did I forget something so important? Moving on, here you go!" _A glittering, prism beam shot through the cellphone. Everyone's instruments sparkled.

_"Now... Let me inform you about your new upgraded weapons. Everyone now has a specific type of weapon unlike the normal weapons. Let's start with Team Tsukiyomi. Akane Tsukiyomi, you now have a Devil-Type weapon. Your bo staff is now a scythe. Death's Bloody Scythe of the Undead. No merge. Yuu Kurugi, the same to you, Devil-Type. Your sword is now upgraded to Bloody Sword of the Demons. No merge. Team Alamanni, Vienna Alamanni, Devil-Type weapon. Your dagger is now the Balanced Dagger of Justice. No merge. Kohaku Takahashi, Spade-Type weapon, Thunder Hammer of Fury. No Lyaki, Lyaki Detarra, Diamond-Type weapon, Athena's Bow and Arrow of Wisdom. No merge. Luna Sakuraba, Angel-Type weapon, Heaven's Swords of Judgement. No merge. And finally, Team Hanabiki. Hanabiki Tsuta, remains as Angel-Type, Angel Dream Scythe. Able to switch between Dark Angel or White Angel. Still the same merge. Kiyomi Yue, remains as Diamond-Type, Electric Soul Orb Chainsaw. Same merge. Tsukiko Kishimoto, you now have a Clover-Type weapon has been now upgraded to Spirit Tree's Steel Fans of Life. New merge. Ah...Since I've finished telling you about your new weapons... How do you like your new home?" _The old man asked.

"Oh! It's simply wonderful! Thank you so much, Headmaster." Akane replied in content.

"Great! Now that you've all settled in... Pierrel hunting begins tomorrow. Good day!" After he hung up, everyone rushed to their rooms. No one remembered to close the front door, so it automatically locked itself, including the front gates outside. Sprinklers activated, watering the front lawn as the street lights turned on. As each teammate rested peacefully, they didn't realize a silent, echoing voice called out to them.

_Don't think this will be easy fools... I'll be coming for your world very soon..._

**Kaguya-Hime123: o: ... Luckyness! I: I want rooms like that! And the juice machine! Review! ^^ Guess who the voice belonged to until the next chapter! Ja! :3**


	4. A New Encounter

**Kaguya-Hime123: Yo! :3 *eats honey from a jar with a spoon* So, let's just summarize the last three chapters so far... So we know that:**

**~RSMA is an academy filled with musical geniuses armed with instruments**

**~Team Electra has won the Crystal Cup Tournament**

**~They have received the task from Headmaster and settled in their "home."**

**Now for the new characters! x3**

_Name: Akise Itzuki_

_Age: 16_

_Partner: Kaiyu Detarra_

_Instrument/Weapon: Trumpet/Freeze Ray_

_Personality: Fun, smart, a little lazy, fabulous, constantly happy, obsessed with goats_

_Appearance: Ash blonde hair, tall, adorable, mysterious purple eyes, wears glasses which are actually high-tech goggles, wears a oshawott watch, prefers to dress in a white dress shirt, blue jacket, and black pants._

_Name: Kaiyu Detarra_

_Age: 15_

_Partner: Akise Itzuki_

_Instrument/Weapon: Piccolo/Chain Sword_

_Personality: Unknown ( Will be revealed when a certain someone's memories return. ^^ )_

_Appearance: Dark brown brushed over hair, tall, gentle brown eyes with orange flecks, wears sunglasses all the time, wears orange earbuds to listen to music on full volume ( Oddly, he can still hear what people say. ), wears a black tanktop, orange jacket, and jeans._

**Enough said, let us venture forth! :D**

"Whoa... Hold on! We are auditioning for this!" Lyaki held up a magazine. The first top half of the page explained about the audition. The bottom half was the application to be sent in.

"No. We are going to audition for this!" Kohaku shoved the newspaper ad in front of Lyaki's face.

"Oh no we won't!"

"Oh yeah we will!"

"Who said?!"

"I did!"

"So?"

"So... We are auditioning for the one on this newspaper thing!"

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Just cause. Reasons are over-rated. I'm too awesome for over-rated stuff!"

"No, you can't be way awesome for over-rated stuff because I'm awesome-er!"

"Uh uh, I'm the awesomest being ever to be born on this planet!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the awesomest person ever to be born in this solar system!" **( Kaguya-Hime123: Wait... How did we go from auditions to science..? x_x Never mind... Carry on... I: )**

"I'm the awesomest human ever to be born in this universe! Ha! Beat that!" The two girls rumbled on the living room floor, arguing over who was better than who. Both had fire burning in their eyes.

"Gosh... You two... How long are you going to go at it..?" Hana sighed.

"Just leave them. They've been going at it for 30 minutes. No sense in stopping them." Akane answered without looking up from her novel. She slowly sipped her black tea. Yuu, her partner, sat on the window, yawning. His face showed no emotion like usual. He eyes looked straight at Akane's head from the back.

"..." She sensed it. Akane's brow twitched a little. He yawned again on purpose, and loudly this time.

"How may I help you, Yuu?"

"Oh, I don't need anything. Carry on with what your doing." His voice was slightly deep, to which Akane sometimes describes as _"smexy." _When she is not annoyed of course.

"Whoa... Yuu's voice sounds so low..." Hana responded, eyes wide open. Akane face palmed.

"Hana-chan... You've heard Yuu talk... Right?" Luna inquired, while studying her skill book made especially for her weapon.

"Hey, if we're going to audition, why don't we get some costumes first?" The girl with the black and neon colored hair carefully scanned the korean magazine on the couch, flipping page by page. Tsukiko huffed in disappointment, tossed it aside, then picked up another.

"Oh oh! We should! Costumes always makes people seem cuter and more mysterious..." Vienna strummed her guitar, paying special attention to her music that is placed in front of her.

"I agree on the cuter part... But mysterious..?" Kiyomi scratched her head, eating the caramel popcorn in the plastic container, one by one. She layed on her stomach on the hardwood floor.

"You know... Cause people won't recognize us in masks... We'll be the mysterious costumized musicians!"

"Ah... But wait... Why masks?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"We're on a mission, remember? The people can't recognize us or else we'll be targeted as soon as we debut. Who wouldn't find it suspicious that a group of students, who are obviously musical geniuses, suddenly appear out of nowhere? We might also be recognized as RSMA students, which is the worst thing that can happen."

"Oh... Point taken." She switched channels lightning fast. The news channel caught her eye. Kiyomi turned up the volume.

"Hey, guys. Look." Everyone glanced at the TV. The TV reporter was currently reporting that there had been a tremendous amount of people dead in a movie theater downtown. Polices and investigators appeared on the screen, explaining what is happening and how much progress they have made so far.

"Wow, mass murder much?"

"No, look. There's a black aura... Right... there..!" Kiyomi paused it with her remote.

"What is that?"

"Not sure."

"Pierrel."

"Pier-what..?"

"Pierrel. Creatures who take the hearts of humans and use it for energy to power Kurai." Akane explained without a moment's hesitation. She had concern written all over her face.

"Why did the youma go to the movie theater?" Kohaku inquired.

"It must of sensed the presence of a weak heart. That's why all the people there died. The Pierrel tried to find the specific person but was unable to. Although the person might've had a weak heart, the signals sent were probably scattered all over the place." _Sip!_

"So, the audience kind of camouflaged and hid that human?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Um, maybe we should get going now. The Pierrel might still be there." Hana grabbed her violin and transformed her piano into pistols.

"But what about our costumes..?"

"We'll worry about that later. The Pierrel needs to be taken care of."

"Good idea. Let's go!"

_~Ix~_

An ash blonde boy stood before the dark mistress, kneeling on his knee.

"Your highness, I have accomplished the task you have given me." The woman who had her back facing him, smiled cruelly in the dark.

"Good, good. Has your partner done the same?" Akise glimpsed at his friend.

"Yo, dude. Did you hear what she has said to you?"

"Yeah. I did." The boy hummed to the music he was listening to.

"Excellent. You two have done well. We have much more to accomplish. Soon, this world will be mine. It will be covered in darkness and chaos." The mistress cackled evilly. The two teens stayed, kneeling on the floor with their heads bowing down.

"Yes, Mistress Kurai."

"Of course." Kurai held up one of their chins, it was the brown-haired. His earth-brown eyes seemed lifeless. His pupils were transparent. She let go of his chin and moved onto Akise. Sure, he had adorable purple eyes, but they were the same. Lifeless.

"I knew the moment I saw you two, you would be the most valuable of my henchmen."

"Especially you. You were pretty interesting when I found you." Kurai wore a creepy smile, an expression that was directly facing the boy next to Akise.

_"Kaiyu Detarra..."_

_~Downtown~_

"These are a pain in the neck! Every time one of us kills one, the youmas duplicate!" Tsukiko sliced through a Pierrel, who grunted in frustration as the youma copied itself once again.

"Well, it is our mission. We wouldn't want a bunch of people dying just because they got their hearts taken away, right?" Hana flipped backwards twice, dodging the attacks as best she could. Vienna teleported through the air, killing youmas lightning speed as if there was no tomorrow.

"Nice going Vienna!" Luna cut one of the Pierrel's heads off. The head rolled around the concrete until it dissipated and took a breath. _Thank goodness..._ Her reflexes kicked in when another youma attacked her.

"When will this nightmare end!" Kiyomi shouted over the sounds of her chainsaw.

"Dead Force!" The scythe in Akane's hands glowed a violet black. She swung it through the air and slammed the handle to the ground. A silhouette of a pair of black wings appeared from under her. An orb of power slowly grew as the scythe blade became pure black with sparkling lightning encasing it. As the orb became humongous, it grew transparent to the point where you could see the caster within. Her eyes glowed, as glowing tatooes appeared on both her arms and forehead.

Akane silently whispered, "Scream." _Boom!_ It then exploded. As the smoke cleared, all the youmas that had surrounded her burned to ashes.

"Ooh! I wanna try! Necrotic Bane!" Vienna closed her eyes. A black light circled around her petite form. Devil wings sprouted out from behind her. She raised her dagger up above her head. The similar magic encased the dagger, changing the blade into lightning obsidian. She opened her eyes.

She then said, "Slash!" As the weapon sparkled, Vienna charged head-on without a doubt. She felt as if she was light as a feather, enabling her to move much quicker. Her dagger stabbed straight through a line of youmas from the front to the back. The Pierrels' horrored screams were swallowed by a black hole. Yuu, Akane's partner, dodged and attacked like the expert swordsman he was. He broke out into sweat, although he showed no signs of panic.

"Hell Berserker!" Unlike the other two devil type weapons, the weapon enhanced his power. He disappeared then reappeared from the black light. Yuu now wore an armor of black flames and obsidian. His sword, now was glowing dark violet. The eye at the sword handle pulsed as if it were alive. He clutched his weapon and pointed it straight towards the youmas.

"Chaos Crusher." Yuu said under his breath as he jumped and swung his sword down on the youmas. The Pierrels were sliced in half, then turned to ashes.

"You don't know who you're messing with youmas! My giant spiked hammer versus your pathetic forms? I think the winner's already decided." Kohaku grinned evilly. If looks could kill, the monsters would have been dead already.

"Stand back! Prepared to be blown away! Hydro Bolt!" A bright blue spade shined from underneath her. A sprout of water wrapped itself around the hammer top. Electricity spiraled around the water. With one slam, the hammer made a huge crack on the concrete.

"Crash!" The spikes around the hammer's outer edges formed a water drill. Lightning shot from the sky. The impact caused the group of youmas to explode.

"Wow! This hammer... Awesome! Now I can make bigger explosions!" Kohaku did a happy dance, while hitting the other monsters as she swung her weapon around. A swarm of arrows came crashing down. Lyaki growled as the youma deflected the arrows, breaking them in half in the process.

"Okay! That's it! You're going down, _jackass!_" A fierce fire burned in her eyes. She tossed her bow in the air.

"Goddess Shield!" A bright yellow diamond flashed beneath her. A golden beam engulfed the bow and arrow. The bow was now red and gold and thin but indestructable. The arrow she held in her hand now had a red arrowhead and feather at the end. The rest of the arrow was golden. Three golden yet transparent shields appeared and rotated around her form. Lyaki directed her arrow towards her target.

"Star Shower!" Time suspended as stars came crashing down. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Not those cutesy stars... :P The actual ones that looks like balls of fire or something... )** The Pierrel summoned a silver shield, dodging many of the balls of fire. One particularly burned it in the leg. It howled in pain. **  
**

"Ugh... This Pierrel is pretty strong." Luna charged at the shielded youma. She managed to crack the shield.

"Thought you might of needed some help." She smiled. Lyaki smiled back.

"Ready to combine?" Luna asked. Lyaki looked at her blankly.

"Combine?"

"Yeah, we can all combine our weapon powers now. I read about it in the skill book. Just follow my lead. And if I remember correctly..." She positioned herself as mentioned in the tome. One sword up in the air and the other downwards. What astonished Luna was that her sword handles connected as she pulled them together.

She shouted, "Combo Merge! Weapons combine!" Lyaki's bow doubled the size, adorned with actual reflective diamonds. Luna's dual swords became a matching arrow with huge feather wings and adorned with many jewels. A bright flash glittered beneath the pair. The glowing picture was a clear crystal diamond with angel wings and a halo.

"Priest's Star!" A white beam penetrated the youma's shield as they released the arrow. It continued to consume the Pierrel until the whole body was gone. Grey ashes took its place. Luna and Lyaki high-fived. Meanwhile, Tsukiko and Kiyomi were both physically attacking the opponent at the same time. Nothing seemed to have an effect on this monster. Hana leaped through the air with her scythe. The youma blocked the impact with ease. They breathed hard as they jumped back. Tsukiko stared at her fans.

"Sylvan Field!" A large, bright green clover appeared under Tsukiko. Green vines slowly wrapped themselves around her steel fans, hardening into razors. An unknown symbol carved into her fans. She looked down at it. _Huh..? What's the symbol mean? Oh well... I'll just search up the meaning later..._ Tsukiko positioned her arms in a X-formation.

"Leaf Tornado!" She started spinning. Her feet slowly lifted off the ground as she spun quicker and faster. The enemy tried to stand its ground. The minute it tried to attack, it was swept off its feet. Tsukiko slashed and cut every which way she could within the tornado.

"I command you to stop." The air that spun around her immediately dissipated, lightly setting her back on her two feet. The youma was thrown onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Awesome! Now it's my turn... Radiance Blaze!" Kiyomi had a similar diamond underneath her just as Lyaki had. The razors on her chains grew sharper and had a blue hue. Two navy silver guns were installed at the sides of her chainsaw handle.

"Hyperion Flash!" She shot the guns at the youma, restraining it as she charged at it with her saw. **( Kaguya-Hime123: I've always wanted to say that one of my characters actually charged at something with his/her chainsaw. XD ) **The moment her flaming gold weapon came into contact with the monster, it exploded in a large beam that went up into the sky. Silver crystals fell, losing its luster when it hit the ground.

"Time to return everyone's hearts." Glowing white angel wings appeared on her back. Her form flashed between day and night. A rainbow glow surrounded scythe. The chains transformed into pink ribbons.

"Healing Halo!" The concrete beneath her shimmered. Instead of glowing wings, it was a lotus flower. Her scythe released a large golden ring into the sky. It expanded to the size of the city, then came down and created a bubble.

"Heaven's Sanctum!" A gentle lullaby soothed the rest of the undefeated youmas, returning them to ashes. Little notes fell from the sky, like sparkling snow. As each note landed on a pile of ashes, pink crystal hearts formed. The silver crystals disappeared, floating up into the clouds. Hana signaled the hearts back to their owners. The halo above disappeared as well as the lotus. She fell to the ground, exhausted. The audience around them gasped in awe. The RSMA students froze.

"Oh my, what wonderful music. Who knew instruments could produce such heavenly bliss, especially if it is coming from people as young as you all." The news reporter spoke, quite shocked. "Mind if I ask? Are you students from RSMA?" Team Electra all thought curiously. _Instruments? The people thought we were playing our instruments?_ Before any of the members of the team could answer, two handsome boys stepped in.

"No, they are not. If they were, they would be wearing their school crests as required." The silver-haired teen replied. He had fair skin and also wore a black jacket and pants. When he turned around to look at the team, Kohaku stiffened. _Those purple eyes...__ They look so familiar..._ _And the glasses..._She shook her head. _No, that can't be possible..._ Her eyes opened. She was staring at a hand. The boy apparently extended his hand in greeting. He smiled.

"Hello, who might you be?" Kohaku silently gulped. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared.

"Kohaku Takahashi." Getting the message, the boy shoved his hand back in his pocket. He adjusted his glasses.

"Nice to meet you Kohaku-chan. I'm Akito Itzuki." Kohaku faced Akito. _Must be a coincidence... The last name is the same..._ _I don't remember him having a brother either... Never mind... Maybe I'm worrying about it too much._

"_Tsk_. We didn't need your help." She snickered, and walked as calmly as she could to Vienna's side. Akito was a bit annoyed but hid it very well. He tapped his friend's shoulder. The red-head turned around, listening to his I-touch. He had earthy-brown eyes which made him seem very down-to-earth. His skin was amber colored, similar to Lyaki.

"Yo." He waved. Lyaki sighed, she was very annoyed by the fact that he was talking to them with his earbuds on.

"Dude, take off your earbuds." She pointed at his ears. He narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks."

"It's rude to talk to people while listening to music, ya know?"

"I can hear you just fine."

"Seriously, you remind me of someone I know who does that all the time." She facepalmed. Her eyes widened. _Wait, he reminds me of someone I know..? _

"Um, hello? Earth to girl." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She stared out into space.

"Oh... Huh?"

"And you said it was rude to talk to people with earbuds on. At least I don't space out when I'm talking to people." He shook his head. Lyaki balled up her fists.

"I don't do that all the time!" She said through clenched teeth. The boy sighed.

"Okay, let's get the introductions over with... I'm Ryu Akitsu."

"I'm Lyaki Detarra." Kaiyu and Lyaki tried to force a smile on their face as hard as they could. As soon as they turned on each other's backs, both cursed under their breath. Akito grinned as he gathered the team together in a circle.

"I'm hungry... I'm sure all of you haven't eaten yet. Why don't we get to know about each other over some lunch? Hm?" Kaiyu joined Akito. Lyaki stared at him for a bit. _I'm getting a weird feeling that I shouldn't trust them, particularly him... I wonder why..._ She hurried to catch up, clearing her "unnecessary" thoughts.

_"What you think you know... Isn't always correct... Before you know it... You'll be decieved... Be careful..." _Team Electra turned their heads when they heard the voice. All they saw was a black crow, perched on a bench. It _caw_ed, then flew away.

"Hey, did any of you hear a voice?"

"Yeah."

"I did."

"Was it the...?"

"Possibly."

Akito faced them, "Come on guys. My stomach's growling."

**Kaguya-Hime123: Ahh... That was fun to write... :D x3 Well... well... Time to get started on the next chapter! :3 Review if you liked it! ^^ Ja!**


	5. Betrayal or Trust?

**Kaguya-Hime123: *eats vanilla pudding* So... In the previous chapter, the RSMA team has joined the two boys, Akito and Ryu for lunch. ( I still don't trust them... x.x ) **

**Akise: :P**

**Kaiyu: *listens to music***

**Kaguya-Hime123: *sigh* x.x... New characters are coming in almost every chapter I've written. Like people say, the more the merrier..! :D Well... Shall we? *extends hand* ^^ :3 :)**

_Name: Kaminari Uta ( The Uta pair may not appear in this chapter, but they may appear at the most unexpected times... x3 Not like normal ones though... XD )_

_Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Instrument/Weapon: Ocarina/Bag of infinitely spawning small bombs (not big enough to kill people or anything but enough explosive force to do some damage to people or objects)  
Partner: Kasai Uta  
Appearance: Identical to her twin, she has storm-like grey eyes and smooth, dark brown hair that is rather long, going halfway down her back. Her skin tone is tan, and she wears dark grey or black most of the time, although on rare occasions, she wears a startlingly bright yellow.  
Personality: Sometimes called Kami, Kaminari is brave and a quick thinker, but she can be silly at times when she's not fighting. She has a strong will, an eagerness for fighting, and a passion for music. She makes sure to never be separated from her twin. Kaminari's and Kasai's actions are always in sync because of their similar thought processes- they always know what the other is going to do. They sometimes finish each other's sentences. The two are neutral in the war, but they'll take on tasks from either side as long as it has a fitting reward. Their great skills make many willing to hire them. They never take sides, in fact, they don't consider there to be sides, but only tasks and fighting.  
_

* * *

_Name: Kasai Uta  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Instrument/Weapon: Pan Flute/Halberd (double-handed)  
Partner: Kaminari Uta  
Appearance: Identical to her twin, she has smoke-like grey eyes and smooth, dark brown hair that is rather long, going halfway down her back. Her skin tone is tan, and she wears a fiery reddish-orange color scheme. The twins' clothes are the only difference between them.  
Personality: Kasai is brave and a quick thinker in combat, but she can be silly at times when she's not fighting. She has a strong will, an eagerness for fighting, and a passion for music. She makes sure to never be separated from her twin. Kaminari's and Kasai's actions are always in sync because of their similar thought processes- they always know what the other is going to do. They sometimes finish each other's sentences. The two are neutral in the war, but they'll take on tasks from either side as long as it has a fitting reward. Their great skills make many willing to hire them. They never take sides, in fact, they don't consider there to be sides, but only tasks and fighting._

* * *

_Name: Jade Cross_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Instrument/Weapon: Electric Keyboard/Katana_

_Partner: None ( Yet. )_

_Appearance: Medium cut brown hair, shining golden eyes, and usually wears a random T-shirt with jeans_

_Personality: Sarcastic ( Oh brother... x.x ), short-tempered, obsessed with kittens, smart, likes to draw when inspired ( which is usually the randomist of times... I: ), cares about other people's well being than self_

* * *

"Ah... My stomach feels so full..." Hana tried her hardest not to hunch over. Her back was aching like crazy.

"Lunch was really delicious. Who knew we'd meet some strangers downtown and end up being treated to a luxurious restaurant?"

"I wonder... How'd they know we were RSMA students? It's not we leaked out any top info... Or did we?" Kiyomi gave Luna a stare down. She put her hands up in defense.

"W-what? I didn't do anything. Honest!" Luna sweatdropped but her response was firm . Kiyomi's serious expression did not change. The corners of her mouth curved up into a smile, then she chuckled.

"I was joking. Of course you wouldn't betray us. Neither one of us would." The group sighed in relief. Then one by one, each of them started laughing. People surrounding them whispered and walked away, keeping a distance.

"People here must think we're crazy."

"Oh, who cares..? Not me!" Tsukiko grinned. Through a glass window display of a clothing shop, the store clerk was sketching a picutre of a kitty while chewing on a tangerine. When she heard some people laughing obnoxiously loud, she glanced up. _Oh... Just some random teenagers hanging out..._ _How nice... _She thought. Her ears perked up when she heard the word "RSMA." _Could they be RSMA students? Nah... I'm probably just hallucinating... _

"Kawaii!" A petite, olive-skinned girl pressed herself up against the window display. The rest of the girls came to see what was going on.

"Wow... Those clothes do look nice..."

"Yeah."

"Hey, wanna go in and check it out? I haven't shopped in a while."

"Sure! How come no one goes shopping in our academy or go outside of the academy?" Luna asked.

"Heh... With all that high-tech security in the academy? Of course no one would dare to try to escape and go shopping. Or go outside at that." Kohaku laughed.

"Well we're outside of the school right now."

"True, but that's the special occasion. The tournament this year was pretty exciting, ya know?" Lyaki gave a thumbs up, grinning.

"Yeah... The grand prize last year was awesome! But this year's is just as awesome cause one, we're the ones who received it. And two, we're awesome!" Hana smiled.

"Who would've thought?"

"By the way, Luna, Tsukiko, were you the new students in the academy we heard about 2 years ago who had no partners, correct?" Akane questioned, remembering the awkward but concise speech made by the headmaster over the intercom.

"Ah yes... We were both placed in the special training class... The headmaster had told us our skills were great, but unpolished. There were many other techniques we had to learn before we could be placed in normal classes, like you guys." Luna stated.

"Ah. I remember those classes... right Kohaku?" Vienna glanced over at Kohaku. She gave a nod.

"My coach kept telling me to control the amount of power I used. I remember him telling me, "If you are able punch a hole in the wall, you are also able to stop yourself. It is all about control." He was too cool. I always end up picking fights with him just to see how much I've improved... Haha... But I end up getting my butt kicked." Kohaku grinned.

"Were you okay?" Concern was clearly written on Tsukiko's face. Kohaku shook her head, controlling her laughter.

"I was fine. It was fun. He was the best. I visit him now and then. I hope to be just like him, an expert at using maces and hammers. Or maybe surpass him. Ah! I can't wait for that day to come!" You could tell how much determination was in her eyes as she spoke about her past.

"I was really amused by you Kohaku. I couldn't help but giggle every time you picked a fight with your coach. My coach was really cool too! She may seem very sweet, well she is, but her way with daggers... I can't describe it... Every time I see her demonstrating a move to me... All the adenaline... It just rushes through my body... Although, I had to wake up early in the morning just to go outside and jog outside. She'd be timing me the whole time while I ran. I beat my record every time." As Vienna talked about her coach, she got more and more hyped up.

"Why don't we all go inside the store and talk about this?" Akane suggested. Everyone agreed. _Ring!_

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The store clerk who was sketching earlier, came up and greeted them. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, we're just looking around." Hana answered.

"Alright, don't be afraid to ask if you need anything."

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Jade. Jade Cross."

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you Jade-san!" Hana shook Jade's hand.

"Don't worry about adding an honorific at the end. It makes me think I'm old. Just call me Jade. Mind if I ask, what's your name?"

"Hanabiki Tsuta."

"Oh! You were one of the performers on the news! Nice playing. You guys sounded really cool."

"Thank you!"

"Hana! Come over here a second." Kiyomi motioned for her to come over.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." She took out the tag from the back of the clothing. Some famous brand was written on the tag.

"Um... Did you eat something weird for lunch?" Kiyomi hit her head. Hana winced.

"Itai..."

"No, I didn't. Now watch." She flipped the tag. Then she whispered a few chants. Letters glowed. Hana's eyes widened.

"R...SMA?!"

"Shhhh... From what I got from this, this store probably sells clothing not only for normal customers, but also RSMA students."

"It does?"

"Don't believe me? Let's go ask then."

"I-I... do believe you but... Let's just go ask. Jade!"

"Yes? What do you need?" Her shining gold eyes shone. Hana was in awe, but shook her head. _Can't be distracted... Need to ask the question..._

"Um... Does this store sell clothing for RSMA students?"

"Yes..? Why?"

"Okay. Because my friends and I are from RSMA." Jade's eyes widened, then she then inwardly smiled. _I knew it!_

"Oh? Well, I do have some clothes for you. I have some special edition power-up costumes that came in today." She pressed a button on her remote control. **( Kaguya-Hime123: What the heck? Where did she keep that remote control? o.o Jade: ... )** The whole store transformed. The floor was replaced with red carpet. The walls were painted over with gold and red. The whole room became spacious. Golden drapes hung over the window display. Hana pointed outside, unable to speak.

"Illusion spell. Don't worry. It looks the same to the people outside." Jade winked. Hana gaped. Kiyomi giggled, slowly closing Hana's mouth from under her jaw.

"Now... since you guys are from RSMA... I think I have outfits that should suit you... Come with me." She smiled.

"O-oh... Okay..." The girls followed the beautiful to the counter. With a flick of her fingers, a note shaped silver key appeared before their very eyes. Jade picked it up once it dropped onto the counter surface.

"Now... now..." she began as she reached from under the counter, "No... no... Ah! There it is! The charm box!" She flipped open the lid and set it down on the flat surface. Inside the darling little box held dazzling charms, shaped like clothing.

"Urm..."

"Oh, here!" Jade handed each of the two well-coordinated outfit... charms?!

"Uh..." Hana and Kiyomi both looked at Jade with questioning looks.

"Draw a clef rune. Then shout, "Symphony Fusion! Play!"" The girls did as they were told, hesitantly.

"Symphony Fusion! Play!" In a flash second, they were incased in a bright sphere of light and then... Kiyomi glances over at Hana.

"...?!"_ Different outfits..? _Hana wore a white and black outfit. A strapless armor-like silk dress that had a short skirt and lined with black trimmimg. The top skirt of the dress made an upside down V and curved to the back. It draped all the way down to the back of her heels. Over the top skirt were 5 large black blades. It attached together to form an armor-like belt. The under skirt of the dress was pure white lace. Translucent blue blade-like wings were attached to the back of her dress. Soft pink lotuses and lavendar ribbons adorned her black pigtails with light purple highlights. White thigh-high boots completed the look. Her scythe remained the same but she now could summon jet black blades out of nowhere at her will. Her eyes widened. She glanced over at Kiyomi, who was blinking her eyes several times.

"You... look so elegant..."

"Take a look at yourself. You look awesome." Kiyomi's outfit was stunning. She wore a dark red tank top that came just above her midriff. It was combined with a white mini leather jacket with a detached sleeve on her right arm. Black armor shoulder-pads with red feathers sticking out from underneath were connected to the black cape she wore behind her back. The detached sleeve of her jacket came all the way up to her fingertips. A golden blade stuck out from under the sleeve. Her black mini skirt had a white armor drape at the back that connected like a belt. Her black combat boots were knee-high. Instead of her usual red ponytail, her hair was down and now had black highlights. A black feather crown surrounded her head like a circlet. A red ruby adorned the middle of the decoration.

"Now press the ruby Kiyomi-san." Jade pointed at the precious gem atop Kiyomi's head.

"Okay..." _Beep!_ She pressed the gem. The circlet became a sun visor-like helmet.

"Now take out your weapon." **( Kaguya-Hime123: They are literally carrying their weapons/instruments around with them. Not physically. Just in a multi-dimensional storage plane. ^^ )** Kiyomi grabbed her weapons from the void-like portal. As if on impulse she shouted.

"Galactical Merge!" She combined her two weapons. Instead of the upgrade Headmaster gave her, it transformed itself into a motorcycle.

"You're now mobile. Literally! Don't worry. If you switch off the helmet, it'll return to it's original upgrade."

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Lyaki and the others came to check out what the ruckus was about. Yuu tried to hide his laugh.

"Is that you? Hana? Kiyomi?" The transformed pair nodded.

"I feel like a magical girl for some reason." Hana gently held the fabric of the dress with her fingertips.

"Yeah. It's us." Kiyomi responded, still a bit shocked. She was quite happy that her chainsaw could now transform into a motorcycle.

"I also have some outfits for you guys." Jade held out seven more coordinated group of charms. She smiled.

"Uh..."

"Thank you...?"

"These are really pretty."

"What do we do with these?"

"What the heck am I doing with these girlish charms?" Jade held up her hand to silence everyone.

"Draw a clef rune." Seven clefs were drawn.

"Now shout, Symphony Fusion! Play!" In unison, the RSMA students hesitantly shouted the words.

"Symphony Fusion! Play!" In a burst of light, everyone disappeared then reappeared. Their appearances changed. Luna was the first to appear.

"Amazing..." She wore a light green, sleeveless qi pao-like top. Under the top, she wore a dark green, short and white frilly skirt. On the right hip of her dress, a golden hand-woven flower charm hung there. On her arms, the upside down V-shaped and puffed sleeves were stitched together with the leather brown and green arm-bands. Her white stockings came up to her thighs. A pair of light green, laced cloths wrapped around from just under her thigh-high stockings all the way down to her brown ankle boots. Her bangs were tied with two gold ribbons in the front and tied into a high ponytail in the back. Teal-ish highlights and a wing barrette adorned her hair. On instinct, she opened the void portal and pulled out her weapon. Her dual swords shimmered. A second later, a spear appeared before her. The large blade consisted of three colors: green, white, and gold. Peridot gems were on each side of the blade. The top of the long handle formed a pair of gold wings. The rest of it was brown, except for the bottom of the spear, where a tiny copy of the spear tip was placed.

"Sweet!" Lyaki wore a sparkling blue one-shoulder top. Her blue and red skirt had a blooming iris-like appearance with black shorts underneath. Her shoes were lace up ballerina flats, except the lace was replaced with green and thorny ivy. More ivy wrapped around her arms. Flaming phoenix wings were attached to her back. She wore a crown of ivy on top of her head. Her hair was curled with red highlights and intertwined with ocean blue ribbons. A flower display of shurikens hung around her bodice. Her ammo can now transform between a sword and arrow. Red, flaming silk ribbons were tied around her ankles and wrists. At her wrist, there hid a magenta lily. It could blind anyone it lit upon.

"Neat." Akane was wearing a spaghetti strap black and purple corset dress with black satin roses stitched to the trim. The skirt detached from around her bodice and became a hood. Her black pants had a gun strapped to the belt. Her black biker gloves had steel spikes at the knuckles. A black rhinestone bracelet was tied around her right wrist. Each had a symbol, indicating the element. Fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and poison in that order. She wore a black, shimmering, rose ribbon top hat. As she uncurved the accessory, it turned it in a shotgun. Her hair curled in a messy updo adorned with silver highlights. A spiky, detachable, black choker surrounded her neck. Her scythe now became her new devil-winged transportation.

"I feel so light!" Vienna spun around in her pink, long, baggy, jasmine pants with a black satin sash tied at the waist. Her white shirt had one long, flaired out sleeve and no sleeve side which stopped right at her left shoulder. A whiplash was tied on her left arm like ribbons on ballet slippers. When she pulls the rose that holds the contraption in place, it becomes the handle of the weapon and provides her with five mini daggers. Her hair fanned out like peacock feathers. The black highlights in her hair, concealed her real weapons. The daggers transform into a razor fan. The soles of her white flats, were made like the bottoms of a skating boot, minus the boot part.

"A dress? Really?" A cobalt blue, armor-plated dress designed with gold symbols and white spiked trim and collar. Instead of gloves, she wore silver, steel-spiked gauntlets. Her hair now had electric blue highlights and a pair of feather ornaments on each side of her head. When she pressed the sapphire that was located on the tip of the right wing, it became a visor helmet. Her navy blue boots had a steel-spiked toe. The heels of the shoes interchange into rocket roller skates. The hammer can now transform into a water cannon. Kohaku sighed.

"At least I get a water cannon."

"I... Look... So... Asian!" Tsukiko cried out while checking her reflection on her emerald chopsticks that were stuck in one of her two buns on her black hair. Her neon green and yellow highlights shone. She wore a black qui-pao with white trim and embroidery. Two dragons spiraled each other at the hem of her skirt. She wore dark green combat boots underneath with special explosive powder at the heels. On each of her wrists, she wore jade bracelets which shot poisonous needles. Her fans now had the option to transform into small swords.

"... No comment." Jade replied. "Throw your right chopstick." As it landed, the whole room was fogged with smoke.

"Smoke bomb. The left one is the real deal. A grenade."

"Cool!"

"Tch." Yuu adjusted his black, cape-like, jacket with a high collar. Navy blue shirt paired with gray denim jeans. His sword and sheath lay comfortably on his back.

"No concealed gadgets?" Akane inquired.

"I don't do hidden weapons." Yuu smirked. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Oooof course. I'm sure everyone loves their new power-ups. How much is all this?" Jade smiled happily.

"Since this is a new shipment and you are RSMA students... How about a 50% discount? That'll total up to be about 100,000 Starlinks!" She tapped in the numbers into the cash register.

"Alright. We each pay about 11,111.12 each. I'll include the tax in my share." Everyone nodded.

"Thank you! Please come visit again!"

"We will!" They walked out of the store. _Ding!_

_~Dark Alley~_

"Oh... My head..." A man fell on his stomach in the dark alleyway. He then passed out. Two identical girls walked into the light.

"He's out cold. That'll teach him to try to pickpocket us." One of them sneered, tapping the man with her ocarina. The other squinted her eyes as she heard a stranger's footsteps. She transformed her pan flute into a halberd and pointed it at the intruder.

"Who goes there!" The mysterious stranger held his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"Just an innocent passerby. I mean you no harm." The girl lowered her weapon cautiously. _Silver hair... Red eyes... What strange features he has..._

"What is your name?" She demanded firmly. He chuckled yet again.

"You need not know my name. All I ask is a favor."

"We won't do you any favors. Especially for a stranger..."

"My my... How harsh. What about if I... pay you?" He shuffled his fingers.

"How much...?" She questioned.

"As much as you want." He held out the suitcase in front of her. "And trust me, it's much more than this."

"... What's the favor?" The twin with the ocarina stood up, walking in front of him, almost uncomfortably in his personal space.

"I need you two to find these students and become friends with them. Meaning spy on them." His eye slightly twitched in annoyance. He held up the picture in front of them. They looked at each other.

"We're in."

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oooooooh! o: There's going to be some stalkering going on~ :3 Well... Until next chapter! Ja! Read and review! x3**

**P.S. 100,000 Starlinks=1,000,000,000,000 yen~ ^~^ **


End file.
